


[铁虫]I did something bad

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 足交预警





	[铁虫]I did something bad

I Did Something Bad

如果说Peter在这之前没有感觉自己不对劲，那绝对是哄鬼的。他的确在半个星期之前就察觉到了一些奇怪的迹象，比如说他这几个晚上都在半夜里被一阵潮热惊醒，那是一种从骨子里钻出来的燥热，伴随着一些荒诞又让Peter无法抗拒的梦境，忽然出现在他的世界里。

梦里他与人四肢交缠，呼吸声急促到让人无法忽视其中的情色意味，梦里的他是湿润的。以唾液润湿的嘴唇被人吻到发软、情潮在眼眶里撞击出一团又一团Peter忍不住的泪水，他身后被阴茎插入的隐秘之处是湿热的，Peter即使是在梦里也能感受到隐约溢出后穴的湿滑。然而更糟糕的是他醒来以后，手探到下半身摸到的不止是他因为这个春梦射出的精液 ，还有臀缝间沾了他一手的透明液体……

不过最糟的都不是这些——

他梦见的那个人，那个在梦里面抵着他肩膀几乎快把他操进床垫的人，是此刻正坐在他对面的Tony Stark。

但是他们的关系可比梦里要复杂得多。

“Peter？你怎么了，”Pepper伸手在Peter眼前晃了晃，语气担忧：“身体不舒服吗，我看你的脸很红。”

“啊啊？没、没有……”Peter收回神端起眼前的果汁喝了一口，不过他确实觉得头有点晕，Peter把这归结于早上没吃早餐、又在纽约街头拽着蛛丝晃荡了一整天、直到晚上七点才吃东西的结果。

但是Peter有点不敢去看坐在他对面正切着牛排的男人，绝不是因为他看Tony一眼就会脸红心跳，嗯，绝不是因为这个——好吧，其实是因为他被Tony发现自己从早到晚都没吃东西，才被男人直接揪来Stark大厦和他、还有Miss Potts一起吃晚餐，而且最重要的是Tony现在正在生气。

虽然Tony并没有明言指责他，但是Peter可以肯定的是Tony一定生气了，Tony身上还穿着把他从大街上揪回大厦后没来得及换下的灰色紧身衣（穿在战衣里的），低饱和度的颜色莫名让Tony看起来有几分禁欲。而且Tony从坐上餐桌以后就一眼也没看过他，即使他们两个的距离就仅隔了55厘米——这张桌子就这么宽，可是Tony就是不理他。

Peter自知心虚，只敢埋头去看自己餐盘里的食物，把注意力全都放在了白色瓷盘上快要融化的冰淇淋上。

也不知道是不是Friday把空调温度打得太高了，即使Peter已经吃完了第二份冰淇淋，他还是热得快出汗了。而且他头晕的症状一点也没缓解，伴随着一阵阵的发热，他现在有些像在发烧。

Peter把金属勺面咬在嘴里停下了进食的动作，他心里已经大概有些明白自己的情况是出于什么了……

忽然Peter的脚踝被人踢了一下，Peter下意识去看坐在他对面的男人，不过Tony正侧过身和Pepper抱怨着董事会什么的，于是Peter只当那是错觉了。但很快他的脚掌被人踩住了，Peter这次对上了Tony的视线，男人弯起嘴角对他快速的一笑又低下头去。Peter不明所以，他以为Tony这是要主动和他和好的小暗示。Peter动了动脚以示回应，然后压着他的那只脚移开了，正在Peter以为自己会错意的时候，那只光裸的脚掌撩开了他刚换上的宽松运动裤贴上了他的小腿。

这回Peter的表情就有点精彩了，他连呼吸都屏住了，一心只敢和他盘子里的最后一朵西兰花瞪着眼睛。

Tony的脚掌有些凉，脚趾在Peter小腿上不断滑动的撩拨意味很明显，Peter少得可怜的腿毛硬是被撩出了一阵难耐的痒意，这让Peter下意识并起双腿，好让Tony不再作乱。

Tony确实停住了动作——不过这只是暂时的，Peter看见坐在他对面的男人切下了T骨边的一块牛排，装模作样的品尝起来，但是Peter没错过他挑眉的表情。

以及——桌下的那只脚现在更大胆的伸到了他两腿之间！

Tony明显是直球派的，他太清楚自己想要看到Peter脸上出现什么表情了。所以他是毫不犹豫的就直接把脚掌压上了Peter的大腿根部，光是这么隔着一层——不，加上那条多半已经被浸湿的内裤应该是两层，Tony也能感受到他脚下属于小家伙的那根东西有多火热，而且也毫不出乎他意料的——那里硬得一塌糊涂。

他是在昨天知道Peter正处于发情期的——或许是因为被那只蜘蛛咬了一口的原因，Peter明明没生出八条腿来，却意外的出现了蛛形纲动物的发情期。

Tony连着问了Friday两遍才确定自己没听错，这不能怪Tony质疑他的好姑娘，毕竟这事实在是太让人难以置信了。他是从Karen这一周以来的奇怪波动的数据发现的，而且分析来看，这小子处于发情期已经有好几天了，可是Peter居然没有告诉他。

不过让Tony最生气的是，这家伙明知道自己的身体状况不大对劲，竟然一整天不吃饭的也要做他的[纽约好邻居]，Tony简直气不打一处来，要不是他主动把Peter揪回Stark大厦，他真无法想象这小子在大街上发情了怎么办。

所以说，Tony现在确实是有意要把脚掌压在Peter竖起帐篷的腿间的，幸好Pepper坐在Tony左手边，并且Stark工业的现任CEO正一边和人通着电话，一边专心致志地研究着董事会给她的资料——也就是说，不管Tony现在做什么，只要Peter不出声音，Pepper就什么都不会发现。

这让Tony身体里的作恶因子蠢蠢欲动起来，即使这么做是不对的、即使他根本不该这么做。可他觉得Peter实在该被教训一下。

Peter全身上下最脆弱的部位此刻正被人粗暴的对待着——就算脚掌隔着衣料摩擦着性器的动作再轻柔，面料与敏感的性器前端互相摩擦带来的刺激对于Peter来说是百分百粗暴的。

他很后悔自己今天为什么要听了Tony的话来Stark大厦，他就该在看见那个金红色战甲的第一秒朝楼顶扔出蛛丝逃跑的——虽然跑不跑得掉就另说了。但是他绝对该跑的该死的谁来告诉Peter他怎么会坐在这豪华得像星级酒店的餐桌边上，当着众目睽睽——好吧，其实就Pepper一个局外人。反正重点是，他为什么会在吃饭的时候被人足交啊！

Peter现在是真的有点货真价实的崩溃了。他被内裤棉质面料包裹着的龟头正在不断的渗出前液，Peter感觉得到这个，因为Tony脚趾在他阴茎前端按压按压的动作越来越顺畅了，而早从在餐桌坐下不到十分钟，仅仅是看了Tony一眼就硬得像块儿石头的Peter，因为Tony那只作乱的脚，此刻他爽极了。

该死的Tony Stark为什么连脚趾也这么灵活？Tony隔着运动裤的面料也能用脚趾撩拨着他阴茎上的敏感点，尤其是鼓胀的那一圈茎头，被粗糙布料摩擦的感觉让Peter忍不住质疑自己，他以前怎么不早试试这么做，原来隔着内裤打飞机是这么爽的事情？

不对不对不是这样，Peter张开嘴喘气，他根本是因为Tony才这样、因为Tony才会硬得一塌糊涂因为Tony的脚现在正按在他老二上因为Tony——他喜欢了好多年的男人正在给他足交。

天啊上帝啊，Peter觉得他光是这么想想就要射出来了。Peter手上的叉子终于戳进了眼前那颗可怜的西兰花，他现在脸上温度烫的吓人，不用看他也知道自己的脸有多红。

但是Tony显然不打算就这么放过他，男人微凉的脚趾往上摸，爬到Peter的腰腹上，似乎是觉得有趣，Tony还用脚趾戳了几下他的腹肌。

接着更糟的事情发生了，Tony终于肯抬头看他了，戴着一边耳机的男人甚至还对他笑了笑，而且笑得好看极了，那双与焦糖同色的眼睛看起来也像裹了蜜一样甜。

但是！Peter觉得Tony真的太欺负人了，Tony趁着Peter看着他的笑容两眼发直的时候，脚趾夹着Peter运动裤的裤腰松紧带一用力——Tony的脚掌成功地钻进了他的运动裤，而且因为男人粗暴的动作，他的裤腰被拽了大半下来。

Peter简直欲哭无泪，他现在只能一心祈祷Miss Potts的晚餐时间能够延长一些——不然她一起身就能看见现在淫乱又荒诞的一幕——百万富翁、天才、钢铁侠正在给蜘蛛侠足交！

“Uhh——”  
Tony忽然笑了一声，这惹得Pepper向他侧目，金发女士皱眉投来一个询问的眼神，连带着Peter的呼吸都紧绷了，不过好在Tony只是摇了摇头。Pepper倒也没在意，只当她老板的天才大脑里又冒出了什么怪主意——的确是怪主意，Tony清了清嗓子：“Peter，拉下来。”

“W——WHAT?!”

“那个，脏了。”Tony伸手指了指Peter掖在衬衫领口的餐巾——那上面沾了些意面的酱料，但实际上男人的脚趾正拨弄着Peter的内裤边沿，很明显，Tony的话是意有所指的。

“呃，Mr Stark……我觉得，我……应该不用拉下来——”Peter顿住了声音，Tony的脚掌正隔着被前液打湿的内裤碾压着他的阴茎，拜蜘蛛能力的强化，Peter几乎都能听见他腿间极其细微的水声。

而且说真的，Peter自从被蜘蛛咬过以后就变敏感了很多，所以仅在Tony这阵胡乱的揉弄下，他就爽得快要忍不住呻吟了，连身后的那个隐秘穴口都隐约带着湿意。

Peter手上都快把那朵西兰花戳得稀巴烂了，他现在只能咬住嘴唇将那些在喉咙间不停打转的闷哼全部咽回去。

“还是说要人帮忙？”可是他对面的男人笑得很是得意，“Pepper，你能帮一下——”

“不！不，用，了。”Peter几乎是咬着字音把这句话说完的，他把那个根本无关紧要的餐巾从领口拽下来放在腿上，接着对Pepper强撑出一个勉强的笑容：“谢谢您，不用麻烦了。”

Pepper拧着眉头，视线在两人之间来回巡视，最终她停在了Tony脸上。但是Tony Stark是谁，身为一个实在不太像总裁的总裁，他早就习惯Pepper这种审视的眼神了，毕竟他做过的荒唐事也不止一两件——所以他往往能靠着这么多年在金发女士眼皮底下练出来的厚脸皮去抵抗Pepper的审视，最后Pepper也放弃和他眼神交流了。反正她从来没真正搞懂过她老板到底在想什么——而且，她心里明白，如果Tony真的想做什么，她是没法阻止的。不过看在现在——他们三个人不过是面对面吃个饭而已，Tony应该也玩不出什么花招吧？（总裁：天真。）

糟糕的大人总是比较难以预料，几乎是在Peter刚拉下内裤的边角，男人的脚掌就挨上了他的阴茎，没了衣物阻隔的Tony的动作得更加肆无忌惮了。

而Peter也是第一次体会到如此强烈的快感，男人的脚掌是有厚度的，压在他性器上沉甸甸的，虽然没有手指那么灵活，但是Tony每一下重重碾压过茎头时都让Peter忍不住绷紧了大腿，手上的金属制餐具都快被他掰断了。圆润的脚趾在汩汩流水的铃口上打转，Tony甚至恶意的戳弄着那个发热的窄小缝隙，刺激出了更多前列腺液，这让Peter的性器和男人的脚底都变得湿滑起来。

Tony现在能很轻松的利用这些由Peter自己产生的滑腻体液在他硬热的器官上撸动，Peter只敢把视线留在瓷盘边沿，双眼失神像是在发呆。

但如果有谁在此刻去对上他的视线，就会发现Peter眼中的情潮浓重得几乎就快溢出来了，而且Tony的动作一下比一下快、一下比一下重，每一次都在他身体里掀起更高的浪潮，Peter能感受到他身体里那种莫名的潮热层叠而起。

快感在他的血脉里四处冲撞，又像带着他的灵魂轻飘飘起飞，Peter已经不知道自己是不是喘出了声音，他几乎都快把自己的嘴唇咬破了。

他快要承受不住了上帝啊他真的快要受不了，Peter趴伏在桌面上，手指揪紧了桌布，射出来的时候连肩膀也随着高潮后的余韵颤动着。

这下Pepper终于发现他的不对劲了，但是金发女士还没来得及说些什么就被Tony出言阻止了，男人终于把那只作乱的腿收了回去，Tony先Pepper一步走到Peter旁边，“小朋友，身体不舒服？”

Peter根本没有回过神来，只把潮红的脸埋在手臂间胡乱点头。他仍处在高潮后的短暂晕眩中，在身体的阵阵发热中他听到Tony和Pepper说要把自己带去休息，紧接着Peter被人打横抱起——好在匆忙间Tony没把他腿间的餐巾给掀开，Peter被扔在床上的时候迷迷糊糊的脑子里竟然还记挂着他的名誉，就冲这点，Peter觉得自己也还是个cool guy。

但很快他就酷不起来了。

他的裤子被Tony脱掉了——虽然这事他心里已经有铺垫了，毕竟就冲Tony在桌子下对他做的那档子事，说今晚他们不会发生点什么他都不相信。所以说实在的，Peter心里是有点高兴的，不管Tony是出于一时冲动还是怒极于心产生的欲望——总之，Peter可算是把他追到手了吧？

至少他觉得上了床就是确定关系的第一步了，今晚和Tony上了床也不枉费他大半年前在复仇者庆功宴上因为醉酒而胡乱说出口的告白。

可是可是，上帝总爱和他开玩笑，被Tony脱掉裤子的Peter没被操，而是被揍了。

他被Tony按在腿上，男人毫不留情的给了他屁股一巴掌，手掌着肉的清脆声响在房间里听起来直扎耳朵。Peter面目朝下挨着沾染了Tony身上浅淡香水味的床单——明显他们现在正在Tony的卧室里，是的，他Peter Parker正被他喜欢了很久的男人按在膝盖上、还光着屁股——居然是在挨打？

Peter心里委屈极了，他心想Tony要不是下半身有隐疾、要不然就是实在对他不敢兴趣，而这两者之中任何一个答案都不会让Peter心情太愉快。

想着Peter也没有忍住他的委屈，前一秒还红着眼睛的男孩即刻就放声叫嚷起来，仔细听听那之中还带着一点哭腔：“你混蛋，你凭什么打我，你、你——”

Tony倒是停下了动作，不过他的手仍然没从Peter被打红的屁股上离开，男人的手掌反而是好整以暇的在细白皮肤上的被打出的红痕上不断揉捏，让男孩柔软的臀肉卡在他指缝中，与其说是惩罚后的抚慰，Tony的动作更像是进一步的撩拨。

“我凭什么打你？哈，你是真的不知道？”Tony的笑声里带着隐隐的怒气，“你在发情期你知道吗？”

“发情期？！NO WAY!!”Peter怀疑自己是不是今天抓着蛛丝撞到楼顶的信号杆那会儿把脑子一起撞坏了，不然他怎么会听到这么一个天方夜谭的词？

虽然他最近的确是有点不对劲，虽然他梦见被人操得爽到射出来醒来后也感到身后某个位置的空虚和渴望，虽然他发现自己时不时的发热并且伴随着那个隐秘位置也会分泌出一些看起来似乎确实好像就是便于交配才会产生的体液——妈的，Peter现在真想捏死那只咬他的蜘蛛！难道这就是蛛形纲动物的发情期？

Peter的下巴被人捏住了，Tony强迫着他抬起头来：“所以，小朋友，你早就知道自己身体不舒服了？然后，你还不准备告诉我是吗。”

“我只是……我觉得我觉得……这没什么大不了的吧。”Peter咽了咽口水，试图让事情听起来不那么严重。

不过他这句话完全起了反效果。

捏住他下巴的人勾了勾嘴角，语气也变得危险起来：“没什么大不了的？”男人的手指挨上Peter臀缝间的隐秘入口，粗糙的指腹在他臀间抹了一把，Tony将手举到Peter好让嘴硬的小朋友能看清楚他指间带出的体液，泛着水光的指腹让Peter脸都红了：“这叫没什么大不了？”

Peter终于没了话，憋红了脸一句反驳的话也说不出来。

不过Tony明显没打算只在言语上教训他。

因为常年操作机械而带茧的指腹在他穴口打着转，男人的动作算不上轻柔，或许正是因为Peter后穴自动分泌出的湿滑体液，Tony的动作简直称得上是为所欲为。

敏感的褶皱在男人的手指下害羞的收紧，但很快又被Tony沾湿了他臀缝间的水泽直接捅开了。而这次连Tony也感到意外了——

“小朋友，你怎么这么湿？”Tony的手指几乎毫不费力的就能在湿热的后穴中抽插起来，甚至还能捅出咕唧的水声来。

随着Peter身体因为发情期带来的阵阵潮热，包裹着Tony手指的肠肉也是火热的，它们几乎是恋恋不舍的吮吸着Tony的手指。

Peter听见抱着他的人深吸了一口气，接着他被多加入的手指操开了，Tony一共用了三根手指。并不知耻的后穴很快就适应了突然增粗的围度，反而更愉快的吸附着Tony的手指，连带着不断分泌出的体液，直让他抽插的动作带出了一阵阵明显的水声。

“腰抬高。”  
Peter听见Tony的声音有些发哑，像是被欲望攥干了水分。

而Peter在这种带来陌生快感的抽插中，理智早就随着那些自然分泌的体液一同离开了他的身体，于是他乖巧的顺了男人的话抬高了屁股。

接着Tony有好一会儿没动作，男人像是在床头柜里翻找着什么，但是他的手指还插在Peter后面。

Peter咬着嘴唇在心里想着昨天课上学的物理方程，不过很快，那些原本清晰的思路就在他脑海里被打乱成了毫不相关的字母和符号。

一个质地不算柔软的东西正抵着他湿润的穴口，鉴于他正趴在Tony膝盖上，所以那绝对不是他想要的老二——Tony到底拿了个什么鬼东西在操他？

Peter想扭头去看却被Tony捏住了后颈，接着他的下巴被抬高，直到Tony吻住了他。Tony手上握着那东西在他臀缝间滑动，似乎是想要润湿它，Peter只能隐约感受到那东西头部是圆滑的——Peter的穴口实在是分泌出了太多湿滑的体液，以至于Tony都没法用按摩棒抵得稳。但是Tony能看到那圈稚嫩的褶皱正自发的张合着，轻嘬着他手中拿着的按摩棒头部。

几乎是没有任何犹豫的，手中硅胶质地的仿真按摩棒被推入了男孩穴口，被比手指粗壮了数倍的物体插入让Peter的意识陷入了一时的空白和迷茫。直到Tony手中的物件在他身体里抽插了一个来回，他才反应过来他后穴里含着的究竟是什么东西。

即使他肠道湿滑得能让Tony拿着那东西在他甬道里几乎没障碍的进出，但是他未经性事的身体仍然很敏感，拜托，Peter就连手指也没试过，他今天算是一次性在破处这事上了大半个本垒——除了Tony没操他以外。

Tony见他适应得不错，手上动作也没打算收敛了。况且他也算是留了情面，Tony都没选大尺寸的按摩棒，手中的物件才十来厘米长，粗细不过三指宽。

但是在男人带有明显撩拨和目的性的抽插下，变换着角度戳刺的假阳具在经过某一点时忽然带起了一声闷哼，这很不同于Peter之前低低的哼声，这声呻吟明显是带着愉悦的。

Tony又试探性的用按摩棒仿真的头部碾压过那一点，因为不是他的老二插在里面——所以Tony只能从Peter的反应来看自己到底有没有找对位置。

“嗯、啊——”男孩快要破了音的短促尖叫给了Tony答案。

Peter下意识地扭动着身体，像一条被人甩上岸的鱼，连丰润的臀肉也在Tony眼前晃出一道抓人眼球的臀波来，他摇摆腰臀想要逃避的动作反而把Tony手中的按摩棒吞得更深了。按摩棒因此进入到身体更深处，反而给他带来了更大的愉悦。

追寻着快感而去的理智驱使着Peter抬高了臀部，让人不知道他是想要更多，还是下了心的要拒绝。Tony手中的按摩棒一直向外抽，Peter挺翘的臀在空中一时失去了目标，茫然的顿住了。

男人用泛着水光的按摩棒头部抵着穴口画圈，直引诱得因为欲望红了脸的Peter摇着臀部去追。

“原来发情期的小朋友是这样的吗？”Peter听得出Tony声音里的笑意，可他这分钟分不出哪怕万分之一的注意力去回击，而Tony却不肯给他个痛快：“感觉好吗，想要更多吗？”

Peter拼命点头，眼泪在Tony灰色的紧身衣上蹭了一腿，他伸手去抓Tony的手臂：“我喜欢、我喜欢……我喜欢这样，Tony、Mr Stark——给我给我——”

一连说了好几个喜欢的胡乱发言被后穴的狠狠进攻打乱了，Tony甚至打开了按摩棒的开关，早被火辣肠道捂热的按摩棒也有了温度。

此刻插在Peter身体里竟让他生出了一种正在被Tony操的感觉。假阳具的龟头用力碾压过让他发疯、让他想要尖叫的那一点。而且嗡嗡振动的按摩棒像是真的有了生命一样，正不断的往他身体深处钻。

Peter呼吸间全是床单上Tony的香水味道，他的手指揪紧了男人身上穿着的紧身衣，即使他现在只是趴在Tony膝盖上，可是他觉得自己简直已经要被Tony操射了。

他控制不了自己抬高了臀部去迎合Tony抽插的动作，可紧接着他的屁股上被打了一巴掌，突如其来的疼痛让他腿根发软，后穴下意识把那根假阳具绞得更紧了，收紧了的甬道受到的刺激更明显了。

Peter几乎就要达到高潮了，可是还差一点就差一点该死的他就差那么一点了——

“射出来，小朋友，”Tony明显看得出来Peter正在高潮的边缘挣扎着，男人的手顺着Peter湿滑一片的臀间摸下去握住了Peter鼓胀的性器，Tony心里简直从来没这样满足过：“为了我，”Tony压低了声音，“为了daddy。”

“啊啊——daddy——”Peter没想到自己竟然真的叫着这个该死的称呼射了出来。

其实这个称呼不过是源于一次意外和戏称而已，Peter就叫过那么一次——别管他出于什么发疯的心理才这么叫的，总之他那会儿的清醒程度应该和他现在刚高潮完的大脑差不多——塞满了黄色废料的大脑。

只不过Peter还没来得及喘口气就被人翻身按在了床上，身穿灰色紧身衣的男人还带着笑，“你是爽完了，那daddy呢？”

然后Peter就被人吻住了，来势汹汹的Tony让他连一句话也说不出来，更别说他被按摩棒操得发软的腰和腿哪能生出哪怕万分之一点逃跑的力气来了。

“啊啊啊，该死的Tony Stark！”  
看似无奈实则心里高兴极了的Peter又看似无奈地躺平仍操了。

这个夜晚，某位青少年注定要被教训得很惨了。


End file.
